


Working Lunch (Chinese translation)

by Dragonfly



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chinese, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of Working Lunch.  Translation by yyqh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Lunch (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613) by [Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly). 



  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**  
|    
[fic:white collar](http://dragonfly.dreamwidth.org/tag/fic:white+collar), [white collar](http://dragonfly.dreamwidth.org/tag/white+collar)  
  
---|---  
  
 

Someone named yyqh asked me for permission to translate Working Lunch into Chinese. S/he says,

_"I also want to tell you that people love this story very much.(They say it explained why Neal got more and more skinny in the TV series and Peter has't fed Neal well.) Thank you again for the joy you brought us."_

And here it is. I'm so proud!

 

Lauren Cruz探员一个人站在茶水间的冰箱前，仔仔细细地检视着一张便条。这张便条是手写的，被人用一种神秘的物质粘在了冰箱门上，那充当胶水的玩意儿让人联想起封蜡。便条上面写着一行飘逸的大字："请问，底层左下角那个被弃置的'赛百味地中海烤肉三明治'的主人愿意参与'喂养一个罪犯'的项目么？我会好好报答你的~谢谢~ Neal。" 她若有所思地放下便条，仔细检查了一下那个神秘的黏糊糊的物质，然后断定它一定和伪造文件有关，很可能就是阿拉伯橡胶。她打开冰箱，把她棕色的午餐袋拿了出来。袋子里面装的是Marie Callendar家的意式通心粉，可微波加热的奶酪，还有一塑料盒楔形葡萄柚块。她把那张废弃的便条扔进了垃圾桶。

XOXOXOXO

 

Ruiz探员还有另外两个有组织犯罪集团调查科的探员吵吵嚷嚷地涌进茶水间，三个人正聊得火热。一个行政助理和两个职员坐在小桌子旁边旁边，吃着可微波加热的马铃薯面团，金枪鱼沙拉，还有薯条。一个探员刚把手搭上冰箱门把手就停住了。他读了读那张手写的便条，摇了摇头，打开冰箱，把他自己的午餐拿了出来。Ruiz凑了过来，目光直接投向冰箱底层的左下角。下一秒钟，他停下了话头，用肩膀把他的同事撞到一边。他在底层摸索了半天，然后大声骂了一句。  
"我的三明治！我真不敢相信，居然有人偷了我那该死的三明治！"他的同事把冰箱门上的便条指给他看。"Caffrey！！！"  
五分钟后，茶水间里和走廊上的人，还有和Lauren坐在一块的临时办公桌边的初级探员们都听说了，Ruiz探员一口咬定Neal Caffrey就是偷了他三明治的贼。

XOXOXOXO

 

Lauren把她的意式通心粉放进微波炉，按了"三分钟"，然后按了"开始加热"。她透过微波炉脏兮兮的小窗子看着盘子一点点地转动。就在她身后，Ruiz探员怒气冲冲地冲进屋，尽管背对着他，她还是能够感觉得到，他的怒意像一片乌云一样笼罩了整个屋子。他站在自动售货机前，手伸进口袋里掏着零钱。  
"你总是不得不和他一起工作，"他说，"你把钱包随手放在周围难道就不担心吗？"  
Lauren转过身看着他。在裤子口袋里Ruiz没能找到足够的零钱，于是他掏出了自己的钱夹。他看了Lauren一眼，让对方充分感受到他的视线的力道。"你们白领犯罪调查组的人应该把办公桌都锁好。Burke不应该在这里养着个宠物小贼。这是妨害公共安全。"  
微波炉"叮"地响了一声，Lauren又把她的注意力转回午餐上。

XOXOXOXO

 

Neal Caffrey出现在楼梯顶端。虽然他在临时办公区有一张自己的办公桌，但是在Peter Burke不在的时候，Neal总是使用他的办公室。  
"我听到了我的名字。"他无辜地说。  
"原来你在这儿哪，Caffrey，"Ruiz吼道。"你把Burke的办公桌洗劫完了？你应该戴着脚镣，你这个下三滥的贼。那是我的三明治。我不记得我有说过你可以吃了它。"  
"啊，老兄，真是对不起。"Neal回答道，与此同时，Ruiz三步并作两步冲上楼梯。"它放在那儿那么久了，已经隔夜了。我贴了张便条说——"  
"我在休假，"Ruiz厉声说。他已经赶到了楼梯顶端。Neal退向Peter的办公室，Ruiz紧追不舍。Laren和其他聚集在那儿的工作人员听到Neal说，"你知道，我可能救了你一命。如果你今天吃了它的话，你很可能会死于食物中毒的——"然后办公室的玻璃门轻轻地关上了。

XOXOXOXO

 

Lauren找到了Peter Burke需要的档案记录。所以，当Peter审讯完一个会计回来后，她也在Peter的会议室里。  
他穿过外间的办公室，Ruiz仍在那里宣泄着他的怒火。  
"Neal，"Peter问道，"这一切是怎么回事？Ruiz到处嚷嚷说你偷了他的东西。"  
Neal抬起眼睛，嘴巴张成了一个O形。然后他回答说，"本来不应该有什么问题的。我在那儿贴了张便条问过有没有人来认领那玩意儿。"  
"什么玩意儿？"Peter问道，他询问的对象把Lauren也包括进去了。Lauren垂下眼睛看着她的卷宗。  
Neal的语气像极了一个在解释他为什么晚归的小孩子。"那个三明治放在在那儿已经有两天了。我在冰箱门上贴了张便条问有没有人——"  
"你吃了Ruiz的午饭。"Peter把手里的文件夹摔在桌子上。"Neal，这对你来说就这么难吗？你不能拿走不属于你的东西。"现在，Peter听起来就像是一个痛心疾首，伤透了心的家长。"Ruiz只是想找个借口，好向Hughes投诉你。你为什么非得吃一个不属于你自己的三明治？"  
"我饿了，而且我以为它已经没人要了。我以为这不算偷。"  
Lauren的眼睛瞄了瞄出口，想找个借口离开。  
"哦，偷你想要的东西就不算偷了？让这儿的人觉得你不安全，你担不起的。——下次自己带午餐上班。"  
"我会的。Peter。从下个月起我就会自己带午餐来上班了。我保证再也不靠近茶水间的冰箱一步。我保证。"  
"你向我保证没用。现在你得罪的人是Ruiz。去向他道歉。"  
"我说了对不起的。我只是觉得他——"  
"那这次就认真点。他到处嚷嚷你偷了他的东西。没准他能让Hughes相信，你对整个小组的干扰太大了。"

XOXOXOXO

 

Ruiz拉住老式自动售货机的把手，选了一块Baby Ruth Bar。糖果"咚"的一声掉在售货机的底部。Ruiz不是Lauren的顶头上司，可是他是有组织犯罪集团调查科的头儿，比她级别高出不少。她仔细考虑了一下，然后得出了结论：她不在乎这个。  
"你的家境如何，Ruiz探员？你家里很有钱吗？"她打开装着她午饭的绿色餐盒，躲开了盒子里冒出的热气。  
Ruiz转过脸，上上下下地打量着她。"我家是典型的中产阶级。"  
Lauren点了点头。"我家不是。我爸爸拿不到居留许可证，总是被驱逐出境。我妈妈靠给旅馆打扫房间来勉强维持我们的生计。"她找到了纸袋里的塑料容器。  
Ruiz剥掉糖块外面的包装纸。"那你干的不错。爸爸妈妈很为你骄傲吧？"Ruiz居然放下身份和她闲聊。  
"我赚的钱比我妈妈这辈子挣到的所有的钱还要多两倍。然而，我的薪水是他们付给Caffrey的六倍。"

XOXOXOXO

 

Peter很敏锐。他也听到了。他又转向了Neal。"等等，你说'下个月'是什么意思？"  
Neal耸耸肩说，"下个月我就能想出来怎么办了。我学得很快的。"  
"你可以像其他人一样在楼下买午饭。"  
"如果我还有剩下的钱的话，的确可以。"Neal歪歪脑袋，笑得好像他说了什么高明的话。  
现在Lauren知道她应该离开了。Neal不会希望其他人听到他承认这个。可是已经太晚了。  
"你说什么？你已经把这个月的钱都花光了？都花到哪儿去了？"  
Neal叹了口气，再也不装模作样了。"食物，手机费，剩下的钱用来打的去你家了。"他热切地望着Peter，"下个月我会表现得好点的。"  
"你断粮了。"Peter平板板地说道。  
"对，"Neal顿了一下说。  
"我以为June在负责你的伙食。"  
Neal的表情稍稍明快了一点。"的确。她做的早餐世界一流。你自己也看到了。"他微微地笑了。  
"但是她不负责午餐和晚餐。"Peter不为所动。  
"我觉得那有点太过了。事实上早饭已经超出她的责任范围了。"  
Peter"啪"地拍了一下桌子。"Neal，你TMD怎么不早说？"  
"我能说什么？我们早就就我的'顾问费'谈过了。每次我抱怨什么，你总是让我将就一下，别跟个姑娘似的唧唧歪歪的，否则你就要把我扔回监狱去。"  
"抱怨没有食物是可以的。"  
Lauren觉得她对Peter Burke的印象好点了。  
Neal的肩了垮下来。"你看，我以为我说什么都不会有人听的。我又不知道你们会怎么想。"  
"你去向Ruiz好好道个歉。别想着用你那套迷人的把戏。不许骗他。单纯地请他原谅你。"  
"Peter，别这样——"  
"我认真的。要不你就真的要倒霉了。Ruiz会让你吃不了兜着走的。认认真真地跟他道歉，我就给你买午餐吃。"  
"吃好东西吗？"  
"随你挑地方。但是必须先道歉。而且得认认真真的。"  
Lauren认为她该回去吃饭了。她悄悄地溜出了办公室。

XOXOXOXO

 

Laren搅拌着意式通心粉和酱汁。她的午饭还是太烫了，没法吃。"Ruiz探员，你赚的肯定比我要多得多吧。"  
Ruiz咬了一口他的糖块。"你也知道薪级制度是怎么规定的。你说这些干嘛，Cruz？"  
"他每天只吃早餐一顿饭，已经有一个半星期了。"她把餐盒的盖子又盖上了。等会儿她会在办公桌边吃饭。  
"哦，是吗？你也爱上那个骗子了。"Ruiz声音里的轻蔑浓得都要滴下来了。

XOXOXOXO

 

Neal Caffrey拿着他的帽子走过来的时候，Lauren设法呆在Ruiz办公室附近的阳台上。虽然这一趟无异于老虎嘴上拔毛，凶多吉少，Neal经过她的时候还是挑逗地眨了眨眼。  
"Ruiz探员，我能和你谈谈吗？"  
Ruiz低声回答了一句什么，Lauren没听清。她装作是在看手里的文件夹的样子。  
"你的午饭丢了，我对此感到很抱歉——"  
"这事就这么算了吧，"Ruiz生硬地说道。  
"就这么算了？"Neal问道。  
"没关系。我做得有点太过分了。现在离开我的办公室。"  
"好吧，"Neal说道，显得很困惑。"可是我已经想好该怎么说了——"  
Lauren挪了挪地方，这样Neal出来的时候她就不会在同一个位置了。  
"出去。"

XOXOXOXO

 

端着她热气腾腾的午饭，Lauren直接走向Ruiz。"我没有爱上他。"她正对着他的脸说，"但是我知道在月底之前就把钱花光了，然后不得不挨饿的滋味。"她走向茶水间的门。  
"如果那块放了三天的三明治是我的，"她说，"我早就把嘴闭上了。"

XOXOXOXO

 

看到Peter Burke和NealCaffrey一起往门口走，Lauren在心底微微地笑了。Neal又在怂恿Peter去他挑的那些昂贵的高档餐厅吃午餐了。


End file.
